Her First Violin
by evethriel
Summary: This is a one-shot of Rose/Scorpius. In the orchestra of Rose's life, Scorpius will always be her first violin, while all others must settle for second violin.


**Information**: This is a one-shot of Rose/Scorpius. The background of this story is that Rose is in a relationship with Adam Wood, son of Oliver Wood and a muggle mother. She is 21 years old, and is an auror. She had a relationship with Scorpius while at Hogwarts, but it didn't last due to the strain between their families. And this is where we begin…

Rose kissed him gently for the last time, and whispered..

"You don't know how badly I want you to be the one I want...but I can't pretend anymore"

Adam looks down at the cobblestone ground of the park, and looks back up at his lover with sad but understanding eyes.

"I knew that I could only ever be second violin in your orchestra...he was always your first violin."

He gently held her face and pressed his forehead against hers.

"Go."

Rose looked up at the man who had held her in his arms for nearly 2 years, comforting her when she thought her world would end, kissing her when all she could think of was her tears. His recently showered damp dark brown hair fell naturally over his forehead, his eyes shone with coming tears, and his soft mouth was set in a grim line. His body was tense with the knowledge that the soft, trembling woman in front of him would soon walk out of his life forever. Staring intently into her eyes, he leaned close to her and whispered,

"I will always love you."

He leaned back, knowing that she couldn't repeat those same words to him, turned around and walked away. She watched him turn and leave her, and she turned in her own direction and walked away. She never saw that he had turned back around to stare at her retreating figure, and never realized that she had shattered his heart into a million pieces that would never fully be healed.

* * *

Rose walked around the town for the rest of the night, sometimes stopping to rest at the thought of a past memory, or at the idea of her running back to Scorpius. But she pushed on. The night soon rolled into morning, and Rose had finally arrived at her destination. She stood in front of a dark brown wooden door leading to her future. She knocked gently, and instead of the man she expected, she was greeted with a beautiful latino woman.

"May I help you?"

Rose stepped backwards, startled. She didn't think of the idea that he may have already moved on when on that fateful night she told him that she could never forgive him for what he three years ago.

She stuttered, "I'm sorry I must have the wrong apartment"

She was about to stumble around and walk back down the stairs, when Scorpius had heard her voice, and ran to the door. He burst out of the door and unthinkingly grabbed her hand.

She turned to face him and whispered, "I'm too late."

As she said this, her eyes lingered to the beautiful woman leaning against the door frame.

Scorpius looked back at the woman and back to Rose, and laughed out loud. Astonished at his reaction, Rose was ready to break free of his grasp and run out. He whispered back to her,

"Rose, I would like you to meet Nina, Lysander's girlfriend."

Rose turned her face around, and gaped. Nina smiled at her, and behind her, her good friend Lysander emerged. They invited her in, and Scorpius invited Rose to go to the beach with them.

Scorpius thought he would get used to her appearances, since she regularly came to him for advice or to talk. But for some reason, her glow, and her sparkling brown eyes were more than he could handle.

* * *

They arrived at the beach, and Scorpius and Rose went off on their own. Before Scorpius would let Rose speak, he quickly turned towards her and said,

"I can't be your friend anymore."

Astonished she turns, and stares at his handsome face. He continues on,

"Everytime I see you, it gets harder and harder to not want to reach down and kiss you. It gets harder to imagine you and him together. It gets harder for me to imagine that you are happy with someone other than me."

He leans closer,

"You know that I still love you...and I always will. But I can't be so near you, knowing that I could never hold you in my arms again, or make love to you all night long."

His eyes glistened with tears threatening to fall, and he turns around and starts to walk away. Suddenly, Rose grabs his arm, pulls him back, and kisses him with immense fervor and passion. Confused, Scorpius stays still, but his long suppressed desire bursts out of him as he holds tightly to Rose, caressing her hair, her face and her neck. His passion brings tears to his eyes, and he feels her own tears fall down his face. He breaks away from her confused and slightly angry, because he thinks that she is just using him.

She whispers in a cracked voice.

"I left him."

Those three words floored him, and she continues,

"I have always loved you too. I wanted so badly to push you away, to erase you from my heart, and I thought I succeeded when I was with Adam. But I realized that I didn't want to push you away anymore, that I didn't want to stop thinking about you kissing, caressing, holding me. I wanted to love you again. I wanted life to be as beautiful as it was when we were together."

His eyes glistened as he soaked in every part of her.

"Now it will be."


End file.
